Parce que Sirius aime Hermione
by estherminette33
Summary: Sirius sort du voile et c'est Hermione, bénévole à Sainte Mangouste, qui s'occupe de son cas. Retour à Poudlard pour une histoire d'amour entre ces deux personnes, mais Rogue va bien sûr fourrer son nez dans cette affaire...


Cela faisait deux mois que la guerre était finie. Deux mois pendant lesquels Hermione était bénévole à Ste Mangouste. Et dès la rentrée, elle allait entamer une vraie septième année tout en commençant ses études de médicomagie par correspondance. Elle refusait catégoriquement de se laisser abattre comme Ron, même si au fond d'elle, elle n'était plus rien, ou de se faire aveugler par la célébrité comme Harry. Elle voulait rester elle-même malgré la guerre et les morts. Elle préférait vivre en regardant vers l'avenir.

Quelques jours avant de devenir bénévole, elle était partie à la recherche de ses parents. Elle les avait trouvés heureux, insouciants et surtout, avec un autre enfant. Un petit garçon qui n'avait même pas six mois. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de les enlever à leur bulle de bonheur australienne pour les ramener dans un cauchemar vivant qui se déroulait à Londres. Ou plutôt, elle avait eu le courage de sacrifier son bonheur auprès de sa famille leur laisser le leur. "Un acte digne de Gryffondor!" songea-t-elle amèrement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, en deux mois à Ste Mangouste, elle avait eu le loisir de soigner toute sorte des gens, qu'elle aimait ou non. Elle avait même du soigner des mangemorts pour qu'ils soient en état de répondre à un interrogatoire avant de purger leur peine à Azkaban. Elle avait beau trouver cela barbare, soigner des gens pour les amener dans un endroit encore pire que la mort... mais bon, elle faisait ce qu'on lui disait, elle n'était qu'une bénévole, après tout.

Ce qui la révoltait le plus, c'est quand on devait juger des mangemorts qui avaient son âge, qu'elle avait fréquenté à Poudlard et qu'elle savait manipulés par leurs parents. Crabbe, par exemple, plus bête encore que ses pieds, devaient purger une peine de deux mois à Azkaban au terme d'un interrogatoire sous veritaserum. Et c'était elle qui avait du le soigner en ne déverrouillant sans aucun prétexte les menottes magiques que l'on avait assignées à son ancien camarade.

Après environ deux semaines de travail acharné et plus appliqué que quiconque, Hermione se vit assigner des cas plus complexes, où il y avait plus à faire que nettoyer des plaies ou boire une potion. Et son premier cas... Severus Rogue. Après une énième conférence de Harry, celui-ci avait relaté l'épisode dans la cabane hurlante où McGonnagall était partie le chercher. Et voilà. Un homme dans le coma à qui il fallait une surveillance quasi constante. Hermione était là 20/24h. Le reste du temps, il était avec les médicomages qui s'appliquaient à extraire le venin du serpent à l'aide de sorts complexes, ou à une étudiante en médicomagie de deuxième année à qui l'on avait confié la toilette des malades.

Le jour où Rogue se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit fut bien-sûr d'insulter Hermione et de lui balancer des sarcasmes à tout bout de chant. Malgré l'admiration qu'elle lui avait voué, surtout depuis qu'elle savait à quel point il les avait aidés Harry, Ron et elle, elle devint méchante, se délectant du petit cri qu'il lançait à chaque fois qu'elle changeait ses pansements, en faisant bien attention de ne pas frotter les plaies encore béantes.

Puis vint le jour où on lui dit que la vie de Rogue n'était plus en danger, par conséquent, ses soins ne devenaient plus que ponctuels. Ce même jour, durant l'une de ses rondes, elle vit Harry entrer en trombe dans l'hôpital, suivi de près par Ginny, Ron et d'une civière portant quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait identifier d'aussi loin.

-Hermione! C'est Sirius! Il est sorti du voile! cria le Survivant en voyant sa meilleure amie.

L'information mit un moment à arriver au cerveau d'Hermione. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, elle se dirigea vers eux, et sans prendre le temps d'amener le parrain de son meilleur ami dans une chambre, elle commença à lui attribuer les premiers soin qu'il nécessitait. Il était mal en point. Dieu sait ce qu'il avait du endurer derrière ce maudit voile! Voyant la bénévole s'activait autour de Black, sa directrice, Rose Eddy, vint à sa rencontre.

-Miss Granger, qui est-ce?

-Sirius Black, Mrs Eddy. Je souhaite qu'il soit mon patient car il nécessite des soins contants comme le professeur Rogue avant lui. Je pourrais être autant de temps qu'il faut auprès de lui.

-Très bien, mais commencez par l'amener dans une chambre, ce n'est pas correcte de le soigner à la vue de tous! Etant bénévole, c'et la seule tâche que vous auriez du faire pour lui. Alors jouez les infirmières si ça vous fait tant plaisir, ça fera une véritable infirmière pour un autre patient!

-Oui, Mrs Eddy.

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius Black fit son retour dans le monde des sorciers.


End file.
